An Untimely Interruption
by amz1e
Summary: L and Light sat facing each other... Both looked slightly panicked and they seemed frozen in their seats. L's arm was outstretched as if to pick another sweet, and Light arms were rigid by his sides. Pairing: LxLight


Misa Amane had never loved Light. Her original reason for chasing him had never wavered from the start; he was Kira, he could provide protection, and Misa agreed with his cause. His incredible good-looks had nothing to do with it.  
>Misa wasn't stupid. She had deliberately put herself in a position in which she could aid Kira best, doing the deal for the shinigami's eyes, putting herself where she would be most useful and letting L take her prisoner without going to the authorities about unlawful arrest. Misa's plan had been to be by Kira's side, creating the new world together. She felt indebted, he had avenged the death of her parents, even if he didn't realise it, and he was killing off all of the awful criminals, making the world a better place. But it wasn't only that - even after she had lost her memories she had felt an attraction to Light, perhaps because even when he was not Kira he was still fighting to rid the world of evil. She didn't love him - he used her unapologetically in all of his schemes, put her down all the time and was never interested in what she was doing. In fact, she felt that she was using him, in a way. He couldn't kill her off without being killed by Rem or found out by the task force, and so, he was her protection.<p>

*.*.*

Light sleepily stared at his monitor, listening to the early-morning bustle in the investigation headquarters; the monotonous hum from the computers, the rush hour traffic outside the window and the chain, clanking as L, who was attempting to persuade Matsuda to get coffee, absentmindedly built a pyramid out of sugar cubes.

"Ryuuzaki." said Matsuda seriously "I am a member of this investigation team, even if it doesn't always seem like it, and I am not here to fetch you refreshments! Get Watari to do it!"

Light turned in his chair to watch L, who was perched in his chair with his usual posture, hugging both knees to his chest and staring directly at Matsuda.

"Matsuda." L replied with the same tone "Unfortunately Watari is out at the moment - he is at a meeting with the President of America on my behalf so he cannot. I would go and make coffee myself, however, that would mean taking Light with me, as we are chained together, and that would mean taking two members of the task force away from the investigation instead of only one. Therefore, it is more efficient for the investigation if only you go to get coffee."

Matsuda began to tell L that this was just another example of L believing that he was better than everyone else and Light tuned out what was sure to be a long-winded argument ending with Matsuda going to make coffee for L. Unable to summon the energy to turn his chair around to continue looking through endless data, and not really wanting to anyway, Light sat and watched L and Matsuda argue.

L was sitting and listening to Matsuda rant about how he hated L looking down on him with a small smirk on his face. Matsuda never had been a morning person. Every so often, he would reach for a sweet from a tray set on the desk next to him, stretching out his shoulders as he did so. Light watched as L blew down all of Matsuda's efforts with sharp responses, causing Matsuda to get his words tangled up and forget what he was talking about. That was one of the things Raito loved about L. He was amazingly quick-witted and was the only person who could ever match Raito in a debate. Or in anything. Raito blinked. Love? Where had that come from? He shook his head as if to clear it.

*.*.*

Matsuda marched out of the room, muttering under his breath. L watched until he was out of the door then started to turn back to face his computer.

Started was the operative word here, he thought, as he had turned only 45 degrees when he noticed a pair of dark brown eyes studying him. He froze rigid in his chair. What was Light doing, staring at him like that? The silence that stretched between them as they watched each other wordlessly could only have lasted a couple of seconds, but it seemed like minutes, hours even.

L could feel the heat rising in his usually pale face, and moved as if to continue turning back to his monitor when Light broke the silence.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" He whispered, hesitant, gauging his companion's reaction. He always had been calculating.

"Yagami-kun." L heard his own voice ring out unbidden into the still room, also soft, but a confirmation. A confirmation of what?

L was suddenly very aware of how close he was sitting to Light, how close they had been all week since they had been chained together. He remembered Raito's hot breath on his neck as he had lent over to see his computer, the absent-minded touches they had shared, unaware, unbothered. But now, something had changed - something that charged the atmosphere, made him want to lean closer, fall into Light's gaze. His breath caught, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Light's eyes were so wide, his hair a shining halo in the light...

*.*.*

Misa stood behind the door, surprised at the absolute silence in the usually bustling office. She opened the door a crack and had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from reacting. She didn't know whether she would have laughed aloud, screamed or cried.

L and Light sat facing each other, their eyes locked as if taking part in a staring competition. Both looked slightly panicked and they seemed frozen in their seats. L's arm was slightly outstretched as if to pick another of those sweets that he always ate, and Raito's eyes were wide and his arms rigid by his sides.

Their noses were almost touching, and a stray black hair brushed Raito's cheek. The long silence was broken by Raito's whisper. Almost simultaneously, they moved. Raito's rigid arms slid uncertainly to encircle L's small waist while L's hands came up to support Raito's head. They leaned closer together, angling their heads so that...

"MISA-MISA'S BACK!" Misa charged into the room, hiding a smile of triumph. L and Light sprang apart with identical guilty, shocked, rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights expressions. "Is Raito-kun happy to see Misa-Misa?" she asked, though he quite blatantly wasn't.

She might not love her boyfriend, but she wasn't about to lose him to a hunch-backed detective with no social skills.

* * *

><p>That was… Interesting.<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
